laughs for baby
by spiderfiction
Summary: Fem Edd x kevin...kevin pulls a prank on a heavily pregnant Edd,and makes the mistake to say she'd never be able to get him back for it...will she? Fluff -sorry bad at summarys


# Laughs for baby #  
>"Good lord Kevin that's not funny!" Edd stomped her foot slightly as her husband continued to laugh and cackle at her.<p>

"Babe,babe you should have seen your face!hahahahahahah!" Kevin rolled on the ground clutching his stomach as Edd huffed and waddled to the couch to rest her aching feet

"Ha ha! Yeah it's very funny to scare your 9 month pregnant wife that's fatter than a walrus." Edd rubbed her large tummy as the baby kicked and moved around restlessly. It was almost time for there first baby to arrive. They wanted the gender to be a surprise so they hadn't picked a name just yet but Edd had a feeling it be a boy.

Kevin pulled himself together and watched Edd stroke her belly softly. He got up and sat beside his wife to stroked her back lovingly in a small apology. "Aw,babe.. you mad?"  
>Edd looked at Kevin and smiled sweetly before kissing him on the cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. It was hard to be mad at him when he gave her that teasing smile.<p>

"No not really..but I hope you'll be expecting a prank in return because I'm going to pay you back for that one." Kevin silently scoffed. Yeah right! He loved his wife he really did but she was TERRIBLE at pranks and jokes, just thinking about it reminded him of the time he tried to get her into a 'yo mama' joke battle...she looked at him like he had a head sticking out his ass.

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead" yeah ok sweet heart,I'll look out for your 'pranks'." He chuckled lightly.

She pulled away slight to glare at Kevin" you do not believe I can pull off a prank?!"

Kevin stared at Edd a moment to take in consideration the danger that fierce glare held before ignoring it and shaking his head slowly with a big grin." No, no not really." He really should be more careful not to upset her especially when she had those pregnant mood swings, but it was to much fun to see her mad and competitive; something in which he rarely get to witness so he rather take his chances sleeping on the couch than missing the chance.

Edd gasped and pulled away from her husband completely." I can't believe you said that have you forgotten that my two best friends that I grew up with are the masters at pranks and jokes!? And have you forgotten who came up with the plans of Zed pranks and jokes?!

Kevin bit his lips to keep from laughing at his cute wife. He knew he really shouldn't be getting any enjoyment out of this but it was to cute when she was mad. The way she huffed and puffed as her cheeks turned cherry red, and not to mention when her pale blonde hair seemingly ruffled at every angry word...it was adorable.

"Yeah but the other dorks aren't here how are you gonna be able to pull one off without them here?" He snickered a little at her annoyed look and leaned over to try and pull her in closer, wanting to cuddle her mad form. But she pushed his hands away pouting.

" hmph!. I am more than capable of pulling one myself and im giving you fair warning, for when I prank you I am holding nothing back,and when it happens you will NOT be expecting it!"

"Yeah ok baby,..now come over here so can cuddle you."

Edd scoffed "no" and with minimal difficulty got off the couch; swatting Kevin's grabby hands.

"What!? Babe come back here! You can't be that mad...edd come on,waddle yourself back over here." Kevin heard a faint "no" before the bedroom door closed roughly.

Kevin laied back on the couch knowing Edd needed a few minutes. hours. to cool off before he could go in there and say sorry. He smiled faintly wondering if there baby would act like Edd or himself..maybe both?

**{Hi everyone! I wrote this just to get my mind back flowing for my other story ghostly blue-wich I'm still doing by the way, I know its been awhile and I'm super sorry about that-but in my defence life's been kicking my ass over here an I haven't got around to writing all that much. But it'll get done promise!}**

**{If you liked this story tell me and I'll continue it with Edd's "prank" on Kevin and maybe the birth of their baby! So let me know !bye!}**


End file.
